A Mother's Rage
by MariskaIsBae
Summary: Olivia Benson's son has gone missing and Sheila Porter is to blame. Olivia will do anything to find her son, even if it means breaking the law.
1. A Trust Betrayed

It was Olivia's worst nightmare: Noah was missing. She felt her heart could explode. She could hardly breathe, nothing but thoughts of terror regarding her son filled her mind. What if he was hurt? What if he had been beaten, what if he had been tortured, what if he was dead? Rafael wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder to try and comfort her, but it was of no avail.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, the panic starting to get to her. She realized she had lashed out and apologized. "I just- I can hardly function right now," she whispered in quick, shallow breaths. She wanted, no, _needed_ answers. Olivia took a deep breath and called Carisi.

"Lieu, I was just about to call you. It isn't good," he told her.

"What, what isn't?" There was silence at the end of the line as Carisi hesitated to

tell her.

"It was Sheila," he said and Olivia's phone dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor. The deep breath was useless, the hyperventilations arose again as she seethed with anger at the woman she had trusted with her son.

"Liv, what is it?" Barba asked but Olivia ignored him. She stormed out of her office and busted into the room that Sheila was waiting in. Sheila stood up from where she was sitting and Olivia lunged at her like a wild animal attacking its prey.

"Olivia-"

"I TRUSTED YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Olivia screamed and slammed Sheila into the wall. She grabbed Sheila by the throat and squeezed.

"I. fucking. trusted. you," she growled, her face contorted into a look of pure hatred and fury.

"Liv!" Fin exclaimed after seeing the Lieutenant with the kid's grandmother. Olivia tightened her hold around Sheila's throat as the woman struggled to breathe, gagging and her eyes wide with shock. Before Olivia could do anymore damage Fin grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of Sheila.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Liv bellowed, her arms flailing as she tried to escape Fin's hold. She would kill the bitch if anything happened to her son. Barba entered the room.

"Fin, go and take Ms. Porter into interrogation," he said calmly. Hesitantly, as if afraid Olivia would attack the woman again, Fin released his hold on her. Olivia was breathing heavily, her lips curled into an animal-like snarl.

"My son better not be hurt," she warned through clenched teeth.

"Come on," Barba told her and lead Olivia out of the room. Olivia began pounding the wall of her office, yelling out in ire and despair. "Olivia, Sheila is being questioned right now. She will tell Fin where he is, I will make sure of it," he consoled her. Olivia nodded and sat down on the couch that was in her office.

"She better," she whispered, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. It was fifteen minutes later when Fin entered Olivia's office.

"She won't tell me where he's at, Liv," he informed her and Olivia groaned in frustration. She stood up and paced back and forth. She had to talk to Sheila herself.

"She's going to tell me then." Olivia stalked out of the room and Fin ran out of the room and took her by the arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lieu." Olivia jerked her arm free. She yanked the door of the interrogation room open and Sheila was sitting handcuffed at the metal table.

"Olivia-"

"You will not speak until I ask you to," Olivia snapped and started to pace back and forth as she had in her office. "I trusted you, Sheila. Oh my god, I trusted you. How fucking stupid was I?" she asked grabbing her hair in utter frustration. She stood by the window and looked outside for a moment then turned to Sheila who sat with her eyes cast downward. "You're going to tell me where my son is it," Olivia said and took a seat across from Sheila who scoffed.

"Yeah right. He doesn't need you, he has me, an actual blood-relative."

"He doesn't need me? He doesn't _need_ me?" Olivia retorted in disbelief. She stood up from her seat and bent down to look Sheila in the eye. "I'm going to give you one last shot to tell me where he's at." The woman remained quiet and Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come _on,_ Sheila," Olivia pleaded and shook her head. "I didn't want to have to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me," Sheila said and in one swift move Olivia kicked the chair out from underneath her and Sheila fell to the floor. Olivia laughed at the look of disbelief that crossed Sheila's face.

"Oh, I will definitely hurt you." At this, Chief Dodds entered the room.

"Olivia! Out," he demanded and Olivia glared at Sheila, shaking her head. Dodds followed her out. "I'm sending you home. Rollins will go with you," he informed her. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Wow," she muttered and looked at Fin. "Don't leave that room until she tells you where my son is at." Fin nodded.

"We're going to find him, Liv," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and managed to lift one side of her mouth in what was barely a half-smile. She didn't say anything and Amanda lead her out of the squad room and onto the elevator.

"Let's get you home," she said rubbing Olivia's back. Olivia didn't reply. She was at a loss for words and she was exhausted with worry. They got in Amanda's car and the blonde looked at her concerned.

"Would you rather go to my place? I'm sure it'd be difficult to be at your apartment, you know, with Noah's toys and everything." Olivia nodded and sighed.

"That's fine," she replied and they drove over to Amanda's house. Amanda offered Olivia a cup of tea and she gladly accepted the offer, hoping the warm beverage would alleviate some of the stress she had been feeling since the phone call from Sheila that afternoon, letting her know that Noah was missing. Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "I was played, Rollins. I let that woman into Noah's life and look what happened." Amanda smiled softly at Olivia.

"You didn't know, Liv. You wanted to trust her, you wanted Noah to have a biological relative, a connection to Ellie." Olivia nodded and sighed.

"I think I need to take a rest." Amanda agreed and showed Olivia to the guest bedroom. Olivia laid down and stared at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep, praying to God that her little boy would be found safe and sound, even if she had to go to extreme measures to find him herself.


	2. Fright and Frustration

**Noah**

Noah was scared, confused, and exhausted. Somewhat around five hours earlier that day, he went with Grandma Shela's friend, Juan, to Sheila's house to wait for her. She was buying him a gift from the store and then the two of them would be going to a cabin in the woods to watch the deer play! And even better, mommy was going to join them. But after about an hour at Grandma Sheila's house, Juan got a call from her, saying she was going to be later than planned and for them to wait at the cabin for her. At first Noah went along with it. Juan was a cool guy and Noah didn't mind waiting on Grandma Sheila with him, but after a couple of hours, he knew something was wrong.

" _Where is Grandma Sheila? And where is mommy?" he shrieked and Juan grabbed him roughly by the shoulders._

" _I said they are late!" the man exclaimed, now changing Noah's opinion of him and turning into a bad guy instead of a cool guy. Noah began to cry while Juan paced back and forth. "I can't take your crying anymore," Juan said through clenched teeth and locked Noah in a closet. Noah banged and kicked the door, screaming and crying. "If you don't shut up you will be sorry!" Juan barked from outside the closet and Noah immediately quieted down._

" _Can I- can I atleast have my elephant, Eddie?" he pleaded, sniffling and shaking out of fright. It was silent for a moment but then the door opened and he was handed his beloved stuffed animal. Noah rocked back and forth while clutching Eddie close to him, the plush elephant providing him slight comfort._

Nearly five hours later and Noah had been able to come out of the closet to eat and use the bathroom. When Juan turned his back for one second Noah tried to sneak Juan's cell phone off of the counter to call 911, but he wasn't fast enough. Juan had kicked Noah away, sending him sprawling across the hardwood floor. Noah began to sob, and even though Juan knew no one would be able to hear him, for there were no other cabins around, he still begged Noah to be quiet.

"I want your grandma Sheila here too! I didn't know I was going to be stuck with you, you little brat!" he yelled but Noah's cries got louder and louder. Juan stuffed Noah in the closet again, and kicked the door shut. Noah buried his head into Eddie's soft fur and cried. Why hadn't grandma Sheila come to the cabin? Where was mommy? Didn't she want to spend time with him? Wasn't she excited to watch the deer play outside in the snow, while they stayed warm indoors while drinking hot cocoa and snuggling on the couch in their matching pajamas? Noah began to sing some of the songs him and mommy sang together and laid down on the closet floor; it was barely big enough to do so. He whispered a prayer before going to sleep.

"Dear God, please keep me safe, and please bring mommy and Grandma Sheila to me soon. Amen." Noah stroked Eddie's head while thinking of nice thoughts, such as him and mommy playing in the park and eating ice cream while watching cartoons. They were soothing to think about, and soon he fell asleep in the cramped corners of the closet.

 **Olivia**

It was 9 o'clock that same evening when Olivia woke up and at first she wasn't aware of anything- where she was, what time it was, or even that Noah was missing. She laid there for a moment and then sat up when it all hit her. She was at Rollins' place and her son had been kidnapped.

"Rollins!" Liv exclaimed jumping up from the bed and rushing into the living room. Amanda was on the phone and looked up when when she entered the room.

"Yeah, I'll tell her," she said with a sigh and hung up.

"Have they found him?"

"Liv, I- I'm sorry but there's been no sign of him and Sheila hasn't told anyone where he's at." Olivia fell to her knees and being to weep. Amanda joined her on the floor and wrapped an arm around the Lieutenant. Her heart broke for the distressed mother, as she could only imagine what it would be like if Jessie had been the one missing. Tears stung her eyes both at the thought and for Olivia. "Liv, I'm…" Amanda was startled when Olivia shot up from her position on the floor. Amanda had never seen her this way before. Olivia's hair was a tangled mess, her teeth were bared as she breathed heavily, in-and-out.

"Take me to the precinct, now," Olivia demanded through gritted teeth.

"Liv, I don't think-"

" Take me to the damn precinct!" she yelled, not accepting any bullshit.

"Alright, ok," Amanda muttered and the two left in Amanda's car and arrived at the precinct. Olivia busted through the squadroom.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" she shouted at Fin and Carisi. "Where is Juan?"

"We've talked to her for hours, she just won't give it up and the location of Juan's car was lost track of hours ago. We have police officers searching from where it was last seen," Fin informed her.

"Oh my GOD!" Olivia screamed, nearly ripping her hair out as she grabbed it in disbelief and rage. She thought for a moment and then pointed a finger at the detectives. "If any of you want to keep your job, you're going to let me do what I have to do. Do not get any other cops involved, do not try to find us, do you understand me?" Fin looked to Carisi, who looked at Rollins and then they all three looked at Olivia.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Fin asked timidly.

"I'm going to get her to tell me where my son is at," Olivia whispered, her voice cracking and tears spilling down her face. She had to get ahold of herself if she wanted this to work. She had to control the intensifying rage that was building within her. She took a deep breath and entered the interrogation room where Sheila was at. Sheila turned to look at her and didn't say anything. "Sheila," Olivia started and took a seat across from the fucking bitch. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I lost it, I know, but I didn't process why you did what you did. But I can now tell you that I understand where you are coming from. He needs you. You are blood, and I'm not." Sheila began to laugh incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm going to fall for your bullshit?" Olivia rolled her eyes and went to lower the blinds of the window where the others were peering into. She grabbed her gun and sauntered slowly over to Sheila whose eyes widened with worry, wondering what Olivia was going to do. The Lieutenant held the gun to Sheila's head.

"You are going to come with me, and if you try yelling for help, I will blow your brains out, do you understand me?" she growled into Sheila's ear. Sheila shuddered and nodded her head desperately. She didn't want that, she needed to be there for her grandson, which by the way, she was not going to give up his location. Juan was keeping him safe, they were going to be a happy family once all of this blew over. Olivia stood Sheila up and guided her out of the interrogation room. Amanda looked at Olivia with a concerned look etched upon her face.

"Lieu-" she began but Olivia glared at her.

"What is she planning on doing?" Fin whispered to Carisi who just watched in silence as Olivia and Sheila got on the elevator. Once outside Olivia stuffed Sheila in the back of her car and slammed the door, then climbed in the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to tell you where my grandson is," Sheila told her, her voice shaking.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Olivia scoffed and drove towards the destination where she was going to get Sheila to confess. She got a couple of texts and read them.

" _Don't do anything stupid Liv,"_ Fin wrote. Another was from Carisi.

" _I'm saying a prayer you find him, Lieu."_ Olivia shook her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She needed all of the prayers she could get. For Noah's sake and for hers. She didn't _want_ to lose her job for what she was about to, but if she _did,_ it'd be worth it if it meant getting her son back.


	3. Fury Unleashed

Rollins couldn't take it anymore. It had only been five minutes since Olivia had basically kidnapped Sheila and she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"I'm not letting her do this. She's going to beat that woman senseless," Amanda proclaimed, grabbing her jacket. Fin hopped up from his chair.

"What would you do if it was your kid, Rollins?" he asked blocking the elevator. She scoffed at him and pushed him aside.

"Well it's not, okay? And I can't let Liv do anything stupid that could have her sent to prison."

"We have no leads, Amanda!" Carisi exclaimed and Rollins glowered at him and stepped off the elevator and back into the squad room. "Liv has to do something to find Noah, and I know that it's wrong, but we have to let her."

"What if she kills her, Sonny? Yeah, maybe she'd get the crazy woman to tell her where Noah is at but she'd be doing it illegally! And I'm not going down for this, I won't be charged as an accomplice." The other two detectives considered this; they knew Olivia was taking Sheila, hell, they watched the two walk out the door. Carisi shook his head as he pondered over the situation. Noah could be hurt, they had not a clue of his whereabouts. He had to be found somehow and Sonny even understood what measures Liv was willing to take to find her son. He knew how much she treasured the boy. He was her world. Finding Noah had brought light and joy back into Olivia's life after suffering so much through her nightmares with William Lewis. But Carisi considered himself; was it worth putting his job on the line for Liv? What would happen if he was charged with something? He was an officer, it was mandatory he report this to someone. Hell, it was mandatory for him to stop what Olivia was doing. Sonny got up from his seat and paced back-and-forth.

"Dammit Fin, what are we supposed to do?" he asked and Fin shook his head, weighing the options in his own mind.

"I get what she's doing, man. I'd do the same thing if it were my own child. I just don't know if this is worth losing my job over. I adore Liv, but, I don't know," he sighed. The two detectives sat in silence as they contemplated either telling authorities what was going on, or letting Olivia do whatever she had to do to get her son back. It was the most difficult decision they felt they had ever had to made.

 **Amanda**

"Come on, Liv, you can't be that far," Amanda whined as she tried to find Olivia's car; she knew Liv wouldn't have been stupid enough to take the squad car seeing how it has a tracking device. Amanda had chosen the direction that heads away from town, but she hardly knew what the Lieu's car looked like, and plus, how the hell was she supposed to find it whenever there were thousands of car in the city? Amanda started to cry in distress. She picked up her phone and tried to call Olivia but it automatically went to voicemail. Amanda left a message:

"Please, Liv! Don't do anything terrible. Tell me where you're at," Amanda wailed. After opting between calling the authorities or just letting Liv do whatever the hell she wanted with Sheila, Amanda called 911.

"911, what and where is your emergency?"

Amanda's voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm Detective Amanda Rollins with SVU, and the Lieutenant, Olivia Benson has kidnapped Sheila Porter. I believe Olivia is going to do Sheila serious harm in order to find out where her son, Noah is. He has been kidnapped as I'm sure you're well aware."

"Alright. Do you have any idea where Lieutenant Benson could have taken Ms. Porter?"

"No. We knew she was taking her though and we should have stopped her!" Amanda exclaimed as tears poured from her eyes.

"Ok ma'am. Can you tell me what kind of car she drives?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's black."

"That's okay, we will be able to find the information. We will find them." The operator and Amanda hung up and Amanda drove back to the precinct. In the squad room she found Carisi on the phone.

"Yes, I believe she is driving a black car," he told the other end of the line.

"I already called 911 Carisi," Amanda said wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. The incident has already been reported by a fellow detective. Hmm hmm, goodbye." He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"I worry that this is only going to prolong the time it takes to find Noah. I'm sure Olivia feels that whatever she is doing is the only chance she has and it's understandable. But I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Hardest damn decision I've ever had to make," he muttered running a hand through his hair. The three waited anxiously, for what, they didn't know, and sat quietly. Sonny prayed to God that Liv wouldn't have to hurt Sheila, tha Sheila would just tell her where Noah was at, and he prayed that Noah was safe and that authorities would be able to find him.

 **Olivia**

Olivia was driving her car into Forest Park located in Queens. Sheila remained quiet, fearing the unknown of what was to come. After driving a few minutes into the woods, far from the main road, Olivia parked her car. She opened the back door and grabbed Sheila by the hair and pulled her out of the car, making Sheila yelp in pain. Olivia laughed.

"You think that was painful? Bitch, that was just the beginning. You haven't even seen pain yet," Olivia growled, pointing her pistol at Sheila to keep her where she was at.

"Olivia, don't be stupid-"

"Stupid?! What was stupid was you thinking you could fucking take my son!" Olivia shouted and started to pace back-and-forth. "You're a sick human being, you know that? You fucking played me, Sheila. I'm so stupid for falling for it. But you will not take him from me you bitch. No matter how much you want him, no matter how much you think he needs you, or deserves you, uh-uh. You're not going to get him, and he does not need you and it's not him who doesn't deserve you, it's you who doesn't deserve him. Noah is the kindest, most loving, most perfect and innocent little boy this world has ever seen. He saved me, he is my joy, he is my life, he is my world. And nothing could convince me that you deserve that kind of amazement, nothing." Sheila shook her head.

"I'm not a bad person, Olivia," she whispered and Olivia let out a malicious laugh.

"No, Sheila. You are and I could stand here all night and list reasons why, but I've got a son to find. Now, this is how it's gonna go. You can tell me right now where he was at, or, you can pay the consequences. It's your choice," Olivia said holding out her hands as if they held the two options. Sheila remained silent and Olivia sighed. "The latter then, alright." She punched Sheila hard in the face and Sheila gasped in shock and her instinct reaction was to throw a hand over her bleeding nose, but she failed doing so due to the handcuffs clasped around her wrists. "Tell me where he's at!" Olivia shouted in her face and Sheila began to weep and shook her head no. She was desperate to know Noah, to have a relationship with him. He was her daughter's son, the only blood she had left. She couldn't lose him. When Sheila didn't answer Olivia punched her again, hearing Sheila's nose crack on impact and eliciting cries of agony from the fucking bitch.

"Olivia, please," Sheila whimpered as the crimson blood streamed down her mouth and chin and onto her shirt.

"Are you going to tell me where Noah is at?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows and was answered with silence yet again. This time she kicked Sheila hard in the stomach and because Sheila was handcuffed behind her back, she stumbled backwards and bumped into a tree. "Another chance." Sheila did not want Olivia to inflict any more pain upon her, what she had already endured was bad enough, but she longed for family, for her grandson and so silent she remained, earning her another powerful kick to the abdomen. She cried out as she felt her ribs break in reaction to the forceful blow.

"Olivia stop! Think about what you're doing!" Sheila sobbed and for a split-second Olivia considered just that.

"Liv, you're acting like the vicious criminals that you chase," she thought and it was true. Olivia had never acted like this before. Sure, she had beaten the living shit out of William Lewis, but that was in response to the trauma he had put her through. But then again, Sheila set Noah's kidnapping up, and this was the only way Olivia could think of to get her to tell of his whereabouts, even if it meant adopting the awful acts of the perps she and her team were meant to catch. Olivia dismissed the thought, though. She wasn't in her right mindset. Her baby was missing and she'd do anything to find him. She didn't care about the law right then, and she didn't even consider the fact that she most likely would go to prison for this and then what? She wouldn't be able to be in Noah's life for however long her sentence was, but he'd be better off safe with someone Olivia trusted, for instance one of the detectives, unlike remaining missing and in danger.

"Sheila, just tell me where my son is at!" Olivia cried, on the verge of tears.

"No! He's not your son, Olivia!" Sheila screamed at her and earned herself another kick to the stomach. Sheila threw up, the pain the worst it had been; she was positive all of her ribs were fractured now.

Olivia paced back-and-forth some more.

 **A/n: Right here is part of the actual script. I did not write the conversation between the two.**

"I'm his mother Sheila," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"Why? Because a judge signed a piece of paper? That doesn't make you his mother.

"Actually, Sheila, it does."

"No, he is my blood. He is my family. He will never be a part of you as he was a part of me."

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes families, Sheila," Olivia said calmly. "Legally, Noah is my son." Why was Sheila so fucking stupid? Sheila shook her head crying. The blood from her broken nose was starting to dry now darkening and caking on her skin. Olivia could see the bone that jutted out of place. She didn't feel sorry for the bitch one bit. Sheila spoke.

"You can just get another little baby. You can sign another piece of paper. You can adopt another little boy, a little boy who needs a family."

 **A** / **n: End of actual script.**

Olivia felt wrath that consumed her, an intensifying rage that became her; it was as if they were controlling her actions now. She fumed and grabbed Sheila roughly by the hair, ripping out a handful of fumed and grabbed Sheila roughly by the hair, ripping out a handful of strands.

"And Noah needs ME!" she bellowed and Sheila spat in her face. Olivia whacked Sheila's already fractured nose with her fist and Sheila could hardly take the pain. That on top of her broken ribs was too much, and she fell to the ground.

"Olivia stop!" Sheila cried, looking up at her with fresh streams of blood pouring from her nose, into her mouth, and all the way down her neck and shirt.

"Then tell me where he is!" Olivia sobbed and was yet again ignored Sheila couldn't. She needed Noah. She was so desperate for him, she would give her life for him. This time Olivia grabbed Sheila by the throat and slammed her head into the tree as hard as she could, tree bark flying everywhere and creating a gash in the back of Sheila's head that also began to bleed. She did it again and again, giving Sheila the chance to give Noah's location up between each bash, but it was no use. Olivia threw Sheila to the ground and grabbed her own hair in exasperation; surely something had to get her to speak! Olivia sat down against the tree that was marked with Sheila's blood while the woman lied on the ground, hands behind her back and doubled over. Sheila hoped and prayed that they would soon be found, that Olivia would be arrested and that after Sheila had healed in the hospital, would finally be able to spend the rest of her life as Noah's guardian. He was, of course, her own flesh and blood.


	4. Answers

**Noah**

Noah woke up with a fright from a nightmare not long after he had fallen asleep. He had been kidnapped and mommy couldn't find him. It was terrible!

"Mommy, I had a bad-," he started but looked around in the pitch black darkness of the tiny closet he had been stashed in. He began to whimper, realizing that it was not a nightmare- this was real life and he _had_ been kidnapped, and mommy really couldn't find him. Noah began to cry as he sat up and held Eddie tightly against his chest. "Hello?" Noah called to Juan, a guy he thought he could trust. He really needed to use the bathroom. "I need to go potty!" Noah exclaimed frantically. There was no reply so he banged on the door with his fists, yelling out for Juan to please let him out. Noah suddenly became quiet when he heard the man's creaking footsteps.

"What the hell?" Juan muttered groggily and opened the closet door to find Noah standing up, clutching the front of his pants and his legs crossed. He groaned and lead the kid out. "Go," he said pointing at the bathroom and Noah ran inside. After finishing and washing his hands he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't even wearing pajamas. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his usual happy, excited expression was sullen and fatigued. He walked out of the bathroom and found Juan leaning against the wall, snoring slightly from sleep he couldn't seem to have left in the bedroom. Noah's heart beat faster. It was his chance to find Juan's cell phone! He tiptoed past Juan and searched the rooms until he found the one in which Juan had been sleeping. The phone was on the bedside table! Noah panicked, worrying that he wouldn't be fast enough, that Juan would catch him and then be even meaner. Noah picked up the phone and it was similar to mommy's. He pressed the button but he couldn't get in, it was locked! Noah saw letters and sounded them out in his head as he had learned in kindergarten. " _E-mah-mer-ja-gen"_ and before he finished he tapped it, he knew it said emergency! Noah frantically dialed 911 and looked behind him, worried that he would find Juan lunging towards him in anger. Noah jumped at the sound of the operator at the other end.

"911, what and where is your emergency?"

"I'm in a cabin in the woods! He took me!" Noah exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Who took you? What is your name?"

"I'm Noah Benson! Olivia is my mommy."

"Noah, we will alert the police and you will be found safe and sound, alright buddy?" Noah smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I have to go," and he hung up the phone and ran back to where Juan was now sitting on the floor, still snoring. Noah touched him on the shoulder and Juan jolted awake.

"Huh-what?" he stammered, drool dribbling down his chin.

"I'm done using the potty," Noah informed him. Juan grunted and snatched Noah by the arm and put him back in the closet, but this time Noah didn't care. He was going to be okay!

 **The Detectives**

Amanda sat alone in the bathroom, weeping. She was terrified for Noah, for Olivia. She knew the Lieutenant would do anything to find her son. What if that anything was murder? She heard footsteps running down the hall and then a fist bang against the bathroom door.

"Amanda! Noah called 911 and told them where he's at!" Carisi shouted and Amanda whipped the door open.

"Where?!" she exclaimed as they rushed into the squad room where Fin was on the phone, his eyes wide as he tried to gather information.

"At a cabin in the woods!" he said slamming the phone down. "Police are on it, they've found the location of cabins that are some miles away from the area where Juan's vehicle was last seen. Our job is to find Olivia and hope to God that she didn't kill Sheila." The three detectives, well, two since Fin is now sergeant, grabbed their jackets and rushed out of the bullpen, time ticking between there and finding the Lieutenant.

 **Olivia**

Olivia was weeping against the tree feeling defeated while Sheila was zoning out as a result from all of the injuries she had sustained. Her eyes rolled back and she couldn't hold her head up. Olivia turned her head when she heard Sheila start to mumble.

"He's… he's at a ca-cab…" she began and Olivia sat up straighter and grabbed Sheila by the shoulders.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Sheila, what did you say?!" Sheila managed to open her eyes.

"What? I'm not… you aren't going to find him," she mumbled, obviously not remembering she had already started to tell. She winced in agony; her ribs ached, her broken nose was throbbing and swollen, and the lesions in the back of her head stung with piercing pain. Olivia stood up and gritted her teeth.

"Uh-uh, you began to tell me, so finish your sentence you bitch!" she screamed, again pulling Sheila by her blood-matted hair; it was still seeping from the wounds. "Tell me!" Olivia shouted yanking harder. Sheila whimpered and collapsed, Olivia not making any attempt to stop the fall. Sheila didn't respond to Liv's plead, and Olivia kicked her hard in the back.

"No, Olivia," Sheila whispered, barely able to speak. She received another strong kick to the spine and vomited, her head falling to the ground, barely missing where the puke had landed. The excruciating pain shot through her entire body. It felt as if all of her bones were shattered, even the ones that were not. She wasn't even thinking about Noah anymore, the pain was blinding her, consuming her, and she couldn't handle anymore. She wished instead for Olivia to just kill her.

"One more chance, Sheila," Olivia whispered, pulling her gun out this time. Falling unconscious, Sheila breathed heavily and croaked:

"A cabin- a cabin in the- in the woods." Olivia felt relief wash over her and she left Sheila on the ground as she turned her cell phone back on and dialed 911.

"911, what and where is your emergency?"

"I'm Olivia Benson, and my son, Noah, has been kidnapped. He is in a cabin located in the woods, but I'm not sure where," she cried, the words rapidly spilling from her mouth.

"We have been made aware of this information. Your son was able to reach a phone and call us. Authorities are searching for him now." For the second time that day, Olivia's phone fell from her hand onto the leaf strewn ground. She stared in front of her for a moment, her mouth agape as she realized everything she had just done. She looked at the woman sprawled out on the forest floor and felt sick to her stomach herself; what in the world had she done?


	5. Arresting Olivia

**Author's Note**

 _ **I am** **so** **sorry I haven't updated since January! I'm very bad about not finishing/continuing my stories. Hopefully I will keep up with it and not let you guys down again. If you are lost and don't remember where the story is at, feel free to start it over. I don't know when the next chapter will be, I've been busy but will make some time to work on it. Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient!**_

* * *

Olivia was pacing back-and-forth while Sheila lay in in the dirt, falling in-and out of consciousness, a mixture of drool and blood streaking down her chin. Olivia's phone rang.

"Liv, where you at?" Fin barked into the phone. Olivia realized the amount of trouble she had gotten herself into, and she considered dragging Sheila to her car and driving away, to run from it all. But she knew it was useless and let Fin know where they were. "Hang tight, we will be there soon," he told her and hung up. Olivia groaned and sat on the ground, shaking her head at herself. She was so stupid! Had she had her phone on, she would have been made aware of the fact that Noah had already contacted the police long before she had taken out her wrath on Sheila.

"What the hell, Liv," Olivia muttered with a face-palm. She waited anxiously for the detectives to arrive, but she was most anxious to see her son.

 **The Detectives**

They had been driving for nearly thirty minutes and had found out where Olivia and Sheila were. Carisi was driving ten miles above speed limit; it would cut down on time, making it faster to find them. Sonny prayed it wouldn't be too gruesome.

Fin had just been alerted that authorities had found the boy (Noah) and Juan and even though he was disappointed he couldn't arrest the son-of-a-bitch himself, Fin was still glad to hear the fantastic news. "Rollins, it's going to be okay," he said turning to Amanda in the backseat who was nervously chewing on her fingernail. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"No it's not, Fin. Olivia kidnapped Sheila and god knows what else. Sheila is probably beaten to a pulp and that's not going to play out well for Liv and you know it," she snapped and Fin turned back around, knowing she was right. He sighed and up ahead saw the sign for Forest Park.

"Turn up here, Carisi," Fin said pointing and Carisi did and parked the car. He called Olivia, asking for her whereabouts. He nodded as she told him where her and Sheila were at and so he drove the car into the dark forest, the headlights casting eerie shadows onto the trees and forest floor. Sonny gasped when the lights shone onto Olivia and Sheila, the sight making his heart jump. It was like a scene from a horror movie, with Sheila sprawled out on the ground, the back of her head covered in blood from gaping gashes and her face caked with dry blood from her fractured nose. Olivia was sitting against a tree, head in hands. The three detectives clambered out of the car, Rollins calling for a bus. She rushed over to Olivia who looked up at her, her eyes wide with fear at what was going to result from her unleashing her fury on Sheila.

"Oh God, Amanda," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"I know, Liv. Come on." Amanda helped Olivia into a standing position while Fin and Carisi sat Sheila up, keeping her awake as an ambulance hurried to the scene. Amanda guided Olivia to the car that the three detectives had ridden in and sat in the backseat with her. "We would have found him, Liv." Olivia looked out the window and at Sheila who was barely staying awake.

"What's going to happen?" Olivia asked wearily. Amanda shook her head, not fully knowing herself.

"You're under arrest, but what comes after that, I don't know."

"When will I get to see Noah?"

"Liv, I know you're eager to see him, but considering all that God-knows-what went down, I wouldn't get your hopes up on it being anytime soon." Olivia groaned, banging her head on the back of the cushioned car seat in frustration. Amanda knew that's not what Liv wanted to hear, but she didn't want to lie to her, she'd feel terrible if her word proved false. Carisi ran over to the car and opened the back door.

"Rollins, take Liv to the precinct. There's no point in her staying here, unless you're hurt, too, that is," Sonny said turning his attention to Olivia. She shook her head somberly.

"I'm fine," she whispered in a broken voice. Yeah, she was fine on the outside, but on the inside, nothing but worry filled her. What would happen to her? Was what she did to Sheila worth it? What would Noah be told, regarding the only grandmother he knew and loved? Amanda climbed into the front seat and drove away from the area of the brutal beating and back onto the main road where an ambulance sped past them. The detective and lieutenant sighed in unison, both with their own worries and concerns gnawing at them.

 **Noah**

Juan was still sound asleep while Noah waited for the police to show up at the cabin. The silly man had forgotten to lock the closet door because of how tired he was, and so Noah didn't have to stay in the uncomfortable cramped space. He was so eager to see mommy and Grandma Sheila! Noah held Eddie in his arms as he kept a steady watch outside the window. He was still scared -it was dark and spooky out there!- but the soft glow emitted from the lamps he had turned on comforted him. It seemed like forever but soon Noah spotted headlights approaching the cabin and before he was sure it was cops he ran out the door. There were cop cars with three officers in total. "Mark, Andrew, go arrest the man while I take care of the kid," a female officer instructed the others.

"Got it," the one called Mark said and ruffled Noah's hair as he walked by. "You did great, little guy." Noah smiled at him and turned to the other officer who lowered herself to his level.

"Are you hurt Noah?" she asked and he shook his head no.

"I want to see mommy and Grandma Sheila," he whined and she smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take you back to where your mommy works, alright? And I'm Officer Hallie." Hallie held out her hand and Noah shook it. His mommy had taught him to be a gentlemen. They left the cabin and Noah badgered Officer Hallie with questions.

"Where's mommy and Grandma Sheila? Why did the man take me, he was so mean! Can I have something to eat?" Hallie nodded as she listened to patiently to all his inquiries.

"I was informed that your mom and grandmother are safe and sound, and sometimes people do bad things to good people, buddy. Will crackers work?" Noah ate the crackers with lightning speed and at 11 o'clock they arrived at the precinct! Noah bolted out of the car and into the building with Hallie catching up behind him; she had never seen a more eager or fast little boy before. They rode up to the SVU squad room and Noah looked around for his mommy and frowned. He spotted Carisi and Fin and ran to them.

"Where's mommy?" he asked panicking. He thought she'd be there! Sonny and Fin looked at each other and Sonny bent to Noah's level.

"Your mommy's here, pal, but I'm not sure when you'll get to see her," he said and Noah became angry and shook his head.

"I'm supposed to see her!" he exclaimed and threw Eddie across the room, which he regretted instantly, he loved Eddie. Fin picked the plush elephant up and hugged it close.

"Hey now, why'd you want to hurt Eddie? What'd the sweet elephant ever do to you?" he asked swaying back and forth, rocking the stuffed animal in is arms. Noah grinned and Fin continued to entertain him while Carisi joined Amanda and Liv in the interrogation room.

 **Olivia**

Olivia groaned in frustration and put her face in her hands. "I need to see Noah," she said for the dozenth time.

"Liv we can't let you until we get an okay from the Chief, he's on his way," Olivia told her.

"Oh my god," Olivia muttered and laid her head on the table.

"We need to hear what happened," Carisi said sitting down across from her.

"I beat Sheila up."

"Duh, Liv. We're trying to help you here. IAB is…"

"Shut up! I don't want to do this!" Olivia exclaimed and Carisi's phone went off. He looked at it for a moment and then replied to the text message and sighed.

"Barba will be here in the morning to go over everything that happened, Liv. He will be representing you on this case. We need to hear what happened," he said sitting down across from Olivia. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and Amanda handed her a ponytail holder. Olivia put her hair up and twiddled her thumbs while looking down at the shiny stainless steel tabletop.

"I- I went and got Sheila, as you knew, and drove out to Forest Park. I grabbed Sheila and pulled her out of the car and gave her two choices. I said she could tell me where Noah is, or pay the consequences. She didn't answer so I punched her, and um, continued to beat her up for the next hour until she finally relented and told me." Carisi was writing this information down.

"Where was your phone, Liv? You would have found out-" Amanda started but was interrupted by Olivia slamming her hand down onto the table.

"It was off, ok? And yeah, I know I would have been notified that Noah had already called 911. But it's too late now, isn't it?" she snapped back at her. Amanda sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right, Liv. It is too late now. We'll have to keep you overnight you know until Barba comes in the morning, and I'm sure Sheila will have a lawyer, too. You're tired and we'll continue in the morning," Carisi said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Can I _please_ see Noah? I know he's concerned about me, and I just want to say goodnight to him," Olivia pleaded, her voice cracking. Carisi looked at Amanda and sighed.

"Go get the kid, Amanda," he said pointing towards the door. Amanda got up and left and Olivia stoodup and wiped her face that was wet from tears she hadn't noticed that were falling down her cheeks. Amanda came back with Noah who smile widely and ran to Olivia who swept him into her arms.

"Mommy!" Noah exclaimed happily and he took her face in his hands. "I'm so glad to see you mommy," he said, his hands on both of her cheeks. She smiled, fighting back tears.

"I'm glad to see you too, sweet boy." She hugged Noah close and held him tightly, not wanting the moment to end. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Where's Grandma Sheila?" Noah asked, concern etched on his face. Olivia looked at the other two detectives and was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to tell him? " _Yeah, Noah, I beat your grandmother to a pulp and she's in the hospital,"_ didn't seem like a good response. "Your grandma is going to be okay. She had an injury and is being taken good care of." Noah's face fell and his usually bright coca brown eyes were now dark and filled with tears.

"What happened to her?" he asked solemnly and Olivia felt her heart break in two.

"She's going to be okay, big guy. We'll let her know you're thinking about her," Carisi chimed in and Noah gave a half smile and nodded.

"Let's go home mommy." Again, Olivia's heart ached some more and she stroked Noah's soft cheek, reveling in its feel.

"I can't, baby. I have to stay overnight and work but tomorrow I will see you, okay?" She hated lying to him, but knew she was protecting him. How in the world could she tell her five year old son that she had beaten up his beloved grandmother? Nobody in their right mind would ever do such a thing.

"But… you have to tuck me in," Noah cried, the tears now streaming down his face. His lip trembled and clung to Olivia, his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt her own tears fall as she rocked her son. She took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Aunt Amanda will be with you. I love you so much, Noah. You know that, right?" Noah nodded and tried to smile and squeezed Olivia tightly one more time. She set him down and Amanda held out her hand for Noah. They left the room and Noah looked back at Olivia once more and was gone. When the door shut she fell to the floor, her weeping turning into sobbing.

"What the fuck have I done?!" she exclaimed. Carisi wiped away a tear of his own and helped Olivia up.

"You need to rest, Liv, but first, I'll let you get cleaned up and give you some fresh clothes." She nodded and Carisi waited outside the bathroom door after handing her some clean sweats and shirt. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes.

"Great job, stupid. You've probably lost everything now. Your job, your son… all of it," she muttered. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair in a ponytail and changed into the clean clothes Carisi had given her. She was grateful to be out of those dirty, grass stained and mud-smeared clothes she had worn while in the woods with Sheila. "Oh god, Sheila," Olivia remembered, genuinely worried about the condition she had left the woman in. She hated Sheila's guts, but she hated herself even more for unnecessarily beating the utter crap out of her while her son had already been found. But she hadn't known that, maybe she should give herself some slack? "What slack? I lost my fucking mind, I beat the hell out of someone, committed probably multiple crimes." Olivia scoffed in disgust at herself and Carisi knocked on the bathroom door.

"You okay, Lieu?" Olivia wished he wouldn't call her that. After this was all said and done she had a feeling she would no longer deserve that title any longer.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Can I get you some crackers, some water?" Carisi asked and she nodded and sat down on the cot. Sonny brought her back the crackers and a cup of water and Olivia scarfed the snack down, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. "See you in the morning, Lieu." Olivia rolled her eyes as she lay on the cot. Would she even be Lieutenant after this? Anxiety seemed to keep her awake for hours, but finally she drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Interrogation

**_Please check out my other fanfic I am working on, called_ Denial! :)**

* * *

 ** _Amanda_**

"Aunt Amanda, why didn't mommy come home with us?" a confused Noah asked as he climbed into his bed. He had questioned Amanda the whole drive back from the precinct, too. She covered Noah up and the sweet boy held his stuffed elephant firmly in his arms. Her heart broke for him, he was so concerned about his mommy but what could she tell him?

Amanda stroked his soft face and ran her fingers through the little boy's curls and smiled at him. "I thought she told you she was working tonight," she said and Noah frowned.

"I don't think so. She seemed very sad, and scared." Amanda sighed. She had underestimated the 5 year old's ability to pick up when things seemed to be wrong. "Noah, baby, I don't know what to tell you. I don't want to say the wrong thing, I don't want you to worry any more than you already are," she said softly, hoping her tone of voice was comforting enough to help ease his worries some.

"Did she do something bad?" Amanda thought for a moment and sighed again. She nodded and took his little hand in hers.

"She did. But you know what? That doesn't mean she's a bad person. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you any less. She is your number one fan, and she would do anything for you, Noah." Noah looked up at the ceiling and thought about that for a moment.

"She's my favorite person in the whole wide world," he whispered with a smile. Amanda smiled back but it went away when she noticed that Noah's bottom lip was quivering. He started to cry softly, but didn't speak. Amanda almost lost it, but she remained strong for Noah, for Liv. She sat on Noah's bed and held him in her arms and rocked him to sleep. Amanda gently laid the little boy back onto his bed and covered him up. Noah barely stirred but mumbled, "Love you, Aunt Amanda..." and immediately fell back asleep. Amanda watched him for a minute.

"I love you too, Noah," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the head. When she left his room Amanda sat down on the couch. She shook her head and couldn't keep it in any longer. She began to cry and the hot tears fell down her cheeks freely, she didn't even wipe them away. What was going to happen to Olivia? To Sheila? To sweet, precious Noah? Amanda felt sick with worry but she felt other emotions as well. She felt guilty because she was a _cop,_ her job was to _prevent_ these types of situations. And why the hell had Sonny and Fin let Olivia leave with Sheila? The three of them were basically accomplices! "Oh my god," she wailed as she wrapped her arms around herself. Amanda's dog, Franny, stood up from where she was sleeping and went over to Amanda. Amanda managed a smile and hugged her best friend. "Come up here, sweet girl," she said patting the couch. Franny hopped up and licked the tears off of Amanda's face. Amanda laughed through her tears and cuddled her fur baby, calming down and eventually falling asleep, using Franny as a pillow.

* * *

 ** _Fin & Carisi_**

The guys had left the precinct and were sitting at Fin's place contemplating everything that had happened and everything that possibly _was_ going to happen.

"We let Liv kidnap Sheila," Fin said pacing back and forth in his living room. Carisi was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Well you could have stopped her," he said rubbing his face and Fin stopped pacing and looked at him incredulously. Had he really just said that?

"Are you fucking kidding me? _You_ could have stopped her, too!" he exclaimed. "If you're going to blame me blame your own damn self! We're in the exact same situation here and we're both equally guilty." Fin was breathing hard and needed to calm down. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. "I just want to be done with it," he said sitting down and turning off the tv. Carisi sighed and stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll let you be, man. I'll see you tomorrow. Barba says to be there at 8 in the morning," he said and Fin waved him off without saying anything.

* * *

 ** _Olivia_**

Olivia hardly got any rest during the night. Maybe a few hours but sleep came and went. She would lie awake with her relentless thoughts racing through her mind, leaving her nauseous and unable to fall back asleep for an hour or so. A few officers were already at work and Olivia could see that it was daylight outside. She sat up and stretched, her back aching from the uncomfortable cot that she earned herself the previous evening. The elevator doors opened and Amanda walked.

Olivia shot up from the cot. "Amanda, how is Noah?" she asked anxiously, gripping the cell's bars. Amanda walked over to her.

"He's fine, Liv. Lucy took him and Jessie to school this morning. He was worried about you last night, but I got him to calm down and he fell asleep. He didn't make a peep for the rest of the night." Olivia managed a small smile and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't stop you from taking Sheila last night, none of this would have happened."

Olivia shook her head. "I told you not to, Rollins. You did nothing wrong." Liv's comment failed to comfort Amanda, she did do something wrong.

"I brought you some shampoo, conditioner, and soap to shower, and also a pair of clean clothes," Amanda said unlocking the cell for Olivia.

"Thank you so much, Amanda. I feel disgusting," Olivia replied, running a hand through her greasy hair. She went to the empty locker room and turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water. She was so grateful to rid her body of all of the dirt and muck she had acquired and scrubbed herself clean. Olivia washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp and then letting the steaming water rinse through it. After washing, Olivia stepped out of the shower and noticed Amanda was waiting for her on a bench, looking at her phone. She glanced up at Olivia and then back down.

"I would have given you privacy but with you being under..."

"Since I'm under arrest you can't let me be alone. I know the drill, Rollins," Olivia replied as she toweled off. Amanda nodded and Olivia changed into a fresh pair of underwear, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Barba is here and he wants to be in on the interrogation," Amanda said, holding the door open for Olivia. Olivia groaned, wishing that this would all just go away. But it was her own damn fault anyways, right? Amanda lead her to an interrogation room where Barba was sitting along with Fin and Carisi.

"Goodmorning, Liv. Have you had anything to eat this morning?" Barba asked and Olivia shook her head no.

"I'll go get you something from the vending machine, or I can go out and get something," Amanda told her.

"I'm not all that hungry. Just water and a pop-tart will be fine," Olivia said and so Amanda went and bought her what she had requested. When she returned the questioning began.

"Liv, I will be representing you on this case. Ms. Porter is awake and recovering and will also be questioned soon for of course, kidnapping Noah," Barba explained.

"So start from the beginning, Olivia," Fin said opening his notepad.

"Well, as you know, I took Sheila with me at about 10 o'clock last night," Olivia began and Barba gave her a questioning look and held up a hand.

"Wait a minute, you knew she was kidnapping Sheila?" he asked Fin, his jaw dropped in pure bafflement.

Carisi face-palmed and muttered, "shit." Fin fiddled with his thumbs and looked down at the table.

"Well... we sort of were there..." Fin began and Olivia cut in.

"I told them not to stop me, or they would lose their jobs," she said, not wanting them to take the blame for this.

"That doesn't matter. If Sheila remembers this then she could sue for police negligence. So you're saying you let Olivia kidnap Ms. Porter?" Barba was surprised and angry at this information. "Amanda, were you there when this happened?" he asked, turning his attention to the blonde detective. She nodded in reply.

"I was," she started and Barba groaned. "...but I went after them five minutes later to try and find Olivia's car which was impossible here in the city, and so I called the police to notify them that Olivia had kidnapped Sheila," she explained.

"Let's just hope that Sheila doesn't want to sue you three not stopping Olivia from kidnapping her. Technically, you didn't commit a crime..."

Amanda was surprised and let it be known. "We didn't? But she was tortured and we could have prevented it..."

"There are such cases that state that police officers _"do not owe a specific duty to provide police services to citizens based on the public duty doctrine."_ But Sheila, given her circumstances and the condition she was left in, may still try and sue."

"I sure wish I had known that last night when I was a sobbing wreck," Amanda muttered. She was relieved, but still worried worried that Sheila _would_ sue. If it had been Amanda, well, she would never have kidnapped Olivia's, or anyone's, child, but, had she been the one to be tortured and beaten when the police could have prevented it, she would sue.

"Anyways, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Olivia, continue on, please," Barba said and Olivia continued to tell of the previous night's events. After listening to and writing down everything that she informed them of, from taking Sheila to Forest Park to Carisi, Fin, and Rollins arriving on the scene, the three detectives left the room, leaving Olivia and Barba alone to discuss what would happen next. Before Barba could speak, Olivia let out an exasperated groan.

"Dear God, please help me out. I need a miracle..." she prayed aloud. She'd always been a Christian, with of course, her faith being tested quite often. Especially when she was taken by William Lewis and tortured and beaten for three days. She had doubted God's existence, big time, but no matter what, she would always believe in Him. "I know what I did to Sheila was wrong, but it was Noah, and as his mother, I will fight tooth and nail for him," she continued and Barba let her finish her prayer before speaking.

"I know this is tough, Olivia. Sheila has appointed John Buchanan as her attorney, so we have to be prepared for when you go up there on the stand."

Olivia hated Buchanan. He loved pitying rape victims while cross-examining them, and then turning right back around and discrediting their testimonies, leaving them embarrassed and sometimes even more ashamed.

"We're going to prove you're a good mother, Liv. who would do anything for her son. And I'm going to prove that Sheila is a nutcase. It's going to be difficult, you left her seriously injured. The jury may side with her on this, but again, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. We're going to aim for probation, not prison."

Olivia sighed and sat there, shaking her head over and over again, already worn out, and it was only 8:45 in the morning. "When is my arraignment?"

"In the morning at 10 o'clock." Barba patted her back and left the room, leaving Olivia to contemplate everything that was happening, that _was_ going to happen.

She hated herself, she hated Sheila. Olivia had hit perps before, but not to the extent of which she did Sheila. It terrified her, what she had done, that she had that beast inside her, but on the other hand... when you provoke Mama Bear, you pay the consequences.


	7. Author's Note

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating this story often. It's stressing me out because I don't know law. I don't know how cases work very well, other than what I have seen on L &O. I hardly know how court works, how charges work, or anything. I want this to be 100% realistic when it comes to the interrogations, trials, etc. but this is a story and maybe I should just let the total accuracy go and just come with stuff to keep the story flowing. But I can't, and I may redo the previous chapter (the one where Olivia is "interrogated" if you can call it that) at some point but for now this story is remaining on pause, and I'm sorry. Thank you for reading, though! I always appreciate it.❤️**


End file.
